


Jack of Hearts

by motherconfessor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Country & Western, F/F, Gun Violence, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: Someone is trying to force Lady Eliette to sell her land, so when a social event occurs, she decides to hire an old acquaintance to help her solve the mystery of who is trying to threaten her.Jack says she's just in it for the money, but it doesn't stop her from trying to convince Eliette that they're long past following social propriety.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from discussions with friends via discord. Much of the characterisation of Jack and Eliette comes from discussions about a gunslinger-outlaw with a lady, wherein the lady may be in control, but her real power comes from the fact that the gunslinger cares what she thinks.

Eliette climbed out of the carriage, stepping onto the dirt of the road with a sigh. It couldn’t be helped. The advice she received was that the self-proclaimed gunslinger was somewhere in this shack of a building the town kept as their watering hole.

Lifting her skirts to as high as the heel of her boot, she stepped up the four wooden steps and made her way through the door, into the tavern.

The room quietened, as the patrons' eyes swept around to face her, but after a moment of assessment, they returned to the conversations, drawing deep into their drinks.

Eliette ignored them, stepping across the filthy floor, eyes glancing over the men one-by-one, looking for her gunslinger. Jack was here, somewhere, she could feel it.

The room stunk of cheap whiskey and tobacco. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a handkerchief, already dabbed with perfume, and held it to her nose as she made her way up to the barkeep.

“Excuse me,” she said, summoning the person. The fellow turned on his heel and gave pause, looking from the hat she wore, to her gloves, likely noting her bracelets and rings and then down her dress before flicking his eyes to her face once more.

“What are you after?”

Straight to business. Well, she could respect that. “Jack,” she stated plainly, removing her handkerchief to speak, as it was rude otherwise. “I understand that some gunslinger came in and––“

“Lady, like yourself, shouldn’t get involved in a bastard like that.”

She rolled her eyes. Honestly, the way men concerned themselves with her affairs, as if she wasn’t deeply intimate with Jack’s habits. “Which room?” she inquired.

The barkeep hesitated.

“You can either tell me, or I can knock on every single one and disturb whatever patrons remain in their room.”

“Third from the stairs. On the left.”

“Thank you,” she said, tipping her head, before she then turned on her heel, making her way to the stairs. She lifted her skirts once again, avoiding to touch the handrail, which was sorely in need of polishing, and made her way upstairs.

The stairs creaked under her weight, making her wince as she eyed the peeling wallpaper. Of all the damned placed in this God-forsaken town, Jack chose the filthiest watering hole in the greatest disrepair––likely for its fill of women. Like many of the other central business, the tavern was owned by the town’s madam who’d made quite a lucrative business for herself.

Eliette _respected_ the woman but disliked her on principle alone.

She knocked on Jack’s door, and when nothing occurred, knocked louder, listening as muffled swearing came from within. It was coming up quickly to noon. _Honestly!_

She knocked once again, louder this time.

The door was ripped open, and a glowering face filled the door. “Damnit, I said I didn’t want to be––“ Jack paused in the doorway, her swearing ceasing into surprise, and then a slow smile pulled over her face. “Well, I’ll be,” she stated, leaning on the doorway. “Eliette, as I live and breathe.”

“Jack,” she scoffed before her eyes caught movement behind the gunslinger. Taller than the gunslinger in her heels, she peered over the woman’s shoulder and watched as a young woman, who looked very much so like the pastor’s daughter, quickly grabbed at her clothes, tugging them on. “For pity’s sake,” she said, her eyes returning to Jack’s.

“It’s my birthday,” Jack stated with a grin.

“It certainly is _not_. Now,” she shooed her hands. “Either get dressed and come with me or get rid of whatever problem _that_ will turn into.”

“I was only having a bit of fun. You know that no one else compares to you.”

“As if I could care to your whoring, Jack,” she said. “Now get rid of her and come with me before the girl’s father finds out what ‘a bit of fun’ means.”

Jack’s brows rose, her grin widening as she leant close, stinking of sweat and whiskey. “You’re not jealous, now, are you Ellie?”

Eliette blinked. As if she cared what Jack got up to.

Instead of denying it, she tilted her head, eyes tracing down the untucked shirt and drawers before flicking her eyes back to Jack’s face, unimpressed.

“Fine,” Jack said, and the door shut. And then a moment later there was muffled shouting, a sudden squeak of the other woman before the door open and said pastor’s daughter was shoved out, looking quite unkempt and barely dressed.

Eliette sighed, stepping away to watch as the girl––hardly more than twenty––flushed as she turned herself away to try and fix herself.

If she returned to her father in such a state, he’d certainly work out what had occurred and pry the story out of her with threats of Hellfire. By then, Eliette hoped to have convinced Jack to come to hers.

“I–it’s not what you think,” the girl said. “We were only talkin’.”

“I’m sure it began that way,” she said, as politely as she could. She watched the girl turn a vibrant shade of red as she adjusted her clothes to somewhat decency, before making her way downstairs.

Eliette rocked on the heel of her shoes, rolling her eyes to the ceiling as she felt a half-dozen curses hum through her before the door opened again and Jack stepped out, dressed in her usual regalia, with her leather jacket thrown on, hat in hand, and her pistol sitting low on the belt of her hip.

“Honestly,” Eliette said, looking her over––she could still smell the whiskey coming off her. “Now, will you follow me?”

“Well, hey there. What about a ‘ _hello Jack,_ so nice to see you again, it’s been far too long’?”

Eliette rolled her eyes but stepped forward to kiss the woman’s cheek. Despite her annoyance, it _was_ good to see her, and it _had_ been far too long. But as her lips went to brush her cheek, Jack turned her head in such a way to catch her lips. Her hand quickly coming up to cup the back of her neck as her lips parted indecently.

And yet, Eliette forgot herself for a moment, kissing her with eager enthusiasm before she pushed herself away with a cry. “Jack! I should slap you. What if someone had seen?”

“Then they’ll be jealous that they weren’t kissin’ as fine a lady,” Jack said, wiping the lipstick off her mouth. “Now, you said something about needing a favour?”

Eliette huffed, turning to make her way down the hall, back to the stairs. “Not here,” she declared over her shoulder. “But before you ask, yes, there’s a sizeable payment involved.”

Lifting her skirts again, she made her way down the stairs, feeling the half-dozen curses turn to two dozen, all cursing with the gunslinger’s name. She didn’t check to see if Jack was following her, knowing that she would. She was too curious to do otherwise.

She left the inn without a word, watching as the coachmen stepped down and quickly opened the door for her, holding it open for Jack.

The doorman’s lip curled, his arm trembling as Jack approached and Eliette sighed. She’d truly forgotten about the last incident between the two of them.

As Jack walked forward, with far too much cockiness than Eliette approved, the coachman began to grow pale with fear. She stepped closer and closer to him at a steady pace, before lunging forward and then laughing as the man let go of the door and nearly tripped over himself falling backwards.

Eliette’s eyes narrowed. She’d have to replace him. She couldn’t have her coachman deathly afraid of one woman––not given Jack’s enjoyment of frequenting her home when she was in the area.

Jack’s laughter ceased before she finally climbed into the coach, settling in on the opposite side to her, hat dropping into her lap as the door was shut at last.

Rolling her eyes, Eliette took to glancing out of the window until the carriage had begun making its way out of town to where her property sat, high on the hill that overlooked it––far enough away from any prying ears.

“What’s this about then?” Jack asked. “You haven’t called a favour on me in quite some time.”

“Yes, well the last time wasn’t quite what I expected,” Eliette declared, looking at her coolly. “Never mind, it’s a simple request, and you won’t have to do much outside of stand next to me and look your… _charming_ self.”

Jack’s eyebrows rose. “I see. And what type of _standing around_ does this involve?”

“The kind that pays handsomely, I assure,” she said. “There’s a social event I’m to attend tomorrow, and I’m expecting some trouble either at the ball or the road going to it.”

“What kind of trouble?”

Eliette paused, wondering how much she should disclose. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to get temperamental. “It’s likely nothing, but there’s been some pushing for me to sell some local land. As so far, I’ve declined, but the pushing has turned insistent.”

“How insistent?”

“The kind of insistent that requires a personal guard.”

“And so you thought of me? Why shouldn’t I feel lucky.”

Eliette’s eyes narrowed, disliking the insinuation. “I heard you were in town,” she deflected. “Nothing more.”

“Come now, Ellie. You sought me out. I had a request to return to town a month prior from a _mysterious_ benefactor. Doesn’t take much to put two and two together.”

Perhaps she’d been unsubtle, but so be it. There were few people she could trust. “It’s a small job. All you would have to do is keep an eye out.”

“For what?”

“For _whom_ ,” Eliette corrected. “Anyone who looks like they wish to find me on the pointy end of a knife. I’ve made some unfortunate new enemies, and it seems that when their threats didn’t take …they’ve begun to get a bit…more thorough. I’ve lost an entire stock of cattle and an attempt to poison the land-–which, as you can imagine, is near catastrophic.”

“You’re not a cattle farmer, Ellie.”

She sniffed. Curling her lips as she turned to glance out the window once again. “No, but I was trying to get my hand in it. I admit I’m…bored.”

“Not gonna try things back in New York?”

“No. I’m not _so_ bored as to return there,” she sighed, tilting her head. She preferred where she was, and whenever business drove her to the cities, she followed, but this was her home. There was no way she’d leave it. Besides, all of the lands she owned were here, and given that someone wanted these lands so badly, it would be in her interest to find out why.

Still, a part of her _did_ miss the social life she had before coming here.

“Well, how could I say no?” Jack asked. “Stand around with a few of your lot, check your sandwiches aren’t poisoned and then go home. Easy money.”

“Quite,” Eliette said. “You will need to dress the part. I can’t have anyone thinking that I’d allow just about _anyone_ as my guest.”

Jack grimaced. “Doesn’t involve a dress, does it?”

“No, darling,” she sighed. “Just something more…” and she waved her hands, looking over the guise the woman currently wore. “More gentlemanly,” she settled on instead, clasping her hands in her lap.

Jack’s lips curled, but she didn’t fight her on it, which was something at the very least. She half expected the woman to throw a fit, but thankfully, Jack seemed to agree reluctantly. The last thing Eliette wanted to do was try and strong-arm her into the clothes she’d chosen. When they disagreed, it usually ended up with _something_ breaking and one of more of her servants quitting.

The remainder of the drive was quiet, and Eliette was thankful for the peace. There were other things she needed to discuss, but she wanted Jack in a position she couldn’t refuse, first and foremost.

When the carriage opened, she waited for the doorman to open it before climbing out carefully, leading the way up the loose gravel path to her home.

The doors opened, servants scattering on their way to ensure everything was in order as she removed her own hat and gloves, handing them to a maid, before directing Jack to sit in the parlour with her.

She paused as they moved from the hardwood floors of her foyer, about to step on her carpet that she’d had imported when she turned and glanced at Jack’s boots.

They were caked with dried dirt and dust as she expected. Pausing, she glanced to them, eyebrows raising and watched as Jack have her a sharp glare in return. “What do you want me to do about ‘em, huh? I’m hardworkin'.”

Eliette scoffed. The only hard work she knew Jack to do was poker and sex. “Remove them.”

“And walk barefoot through your house?”

Eliette hummed. No, and she’d be unable to convince her to slip into a pair of slippers.

“Franklin, be a dear and show Jack where the water is. I’m sure she can work out the rest,” Eliette said, giving her a hard stare.

Jack scoffed, rolling her eyes like she was considering disagreeing, but didn’t. Instead, she followed her manservant out to the stables, where the water was.

Eliette took to the parlour, sitting down carefully and waited for her lady’s maid to serve the tea and sandwiches as she’d requested. By the time it’d arrived, Jack had washed her boots appropriately, and then had them dried, permitting her parlour entrance.

She stalked across the room, and then in a very Jack way, dropped down into an armchair, crossing her now washed boots onto the edge of the serving table.

Eliette huffed but held her tongue. There were some things not worth fighting her on.

And then she watched as the woman grabbed a handful of food and stuffed them in her mouth as if she hadn’t eaten in days––which could be true. Jack’s money came and went as she decided––it was entirely possible that she’d gambled much of it away, or spent in on women and whiskey.

“So this event,” Jack said, once she’d swallowed her food. “What’s it for?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s an event to show-off wealth.”

“Alright, and so someone’s made a threat against you?”

“Mm, one of the attendees, I suspect. They’d hired a few…unsavoury folk before, but I handled them.”

“That’s my girl,” Jack said, before biting into another sandwich.

Eliette sighed. She _was not_ Jack’s girl in any stretch of the imagination, and yet she couldn’t help but feel a small flutter at the term that came with a great annoyance. She’d worked hard to ensure the money she’d inherited was well put to use to prevent any situation where she would need to rely on belonging to anyone. The idea of becoming someone's property was…frightening in its own right.

So when a size amount of her money was _poisoned_ , she began to take the threats quite seriously.

“Why’d they want to threaten you. Trying to get money?”

“Land,” Eliette advised. “A rather sizeable amount to expand the mines. But they’re mine by right. Someone wants them, and I want to find out who and why.”

“Anything worth on the land?”

“Not that I’m aware of. I had it surveyed some time ago, but they’d advised that there was nothing but healthy soil––which is something, but I hardly expected it to be worth so much as to _murder_ for.”

“So you think they’ll try something at this event?”

“I don’t know. I would say they’d likely try something before or after, able to say some…highway robbery took place. So I didn’t wish to risk it. I already sent word that I would be bringing a friend to the event, so I doubt that it will take them by surprise that I’m alone and they’ll likely prepare for it.”

“But you wanted someone who they could underestimate.”

“Yes, well, the key to survival is having your enemies underestimate you.”

“Right, so I act as your _shining knight_ , rescue you from that lot and then just…stand around the ball looking pretty?”

“Well…no, there are a few other things. You’ll need to act somewhat gentlemanly, as I said. Do the appropriate dances, do _not_ seduce anyone at the party.”

“Not even you?”

Eliette felt her cheeks heat before she turned away. “If a seduction is taking place, I assure you,Jack, you will not be the one instigating it.”

Jack’s grin widened, her eyes flashing. “So you say, Ellie.”

“And another thing,” she stated. “You _must_ refer to me as Lady Eliette. I can not be ‘Ellie’ or simply ‘Eliette’ in such company. You _must_ refer to by my correct title. Certain etiquettes need to take place if we’re to act on the pretence that you are a companion of mine.”

“And however will you refer to me?” Jack asked.

“Miss Jacqueline, of course.”

“Not fucking likely.”

Eliette blinked, lips curling, “You will not use such language, either or I _will_ wash your mouth out with soap.”

Jack scowled, turning away. She didn’t touch her tea and Eliette should have expected it, but it was far too early in the day for her to open up her cellar, and should she give Jack free range of her drink cart, Jack would run it dry.

“Jack is suitable enough. Not a penny in the world worth being _Miss Jacqueline_ again. Not even for you.”

Eliette held her tongue, wishing to argue the matter further but decided to abide by her request. If she felt so strongly against it, so be it.

“This sounds like a dull party if I ever heard,” Jack advised before she tilted her head, smiling at her. “And what will you do after if nothing occurs?”

“I’ll admit the event offers me the opportunity to…discover the truth for myself.”

“So you’re gonna sleuth around. That’s the real reason you want me, ain't it? Climb up any balconies you can’t reach and let you in?”

Eliette scoffed but avoided disagreeing. Jack was proficient in getting into places that were otherwise locked, including vaults, and yes, upper rooms of houses. There’d be many a time when she had locked the woman out of her home, only to have Jack come climbing up her wall, sneaking into her bedroom that way before seducing forgiveness out of her.

“You can stay here the night. I have a guest room made-up for you.”

“Hang-on now, I haven’t agreed to this yet.”

Eliette paused, looking at the woman. “But you will.”

“Now I wouldn’t say that. We haven’t discussed payment yet.”

Eliette closed her eyes before sighing. “Twenty dollars. That should more than cover you for a few weeks of travel.”

“Nah, I want something more than that. I’ll take the twenty, but I want _you_ to give me something.”

Eliette swallowed, resisting the urge to adjust herself in the seat. “And what would that be?”

“Same thing as last time.”

Eliette closed her eyes, stretching her fingers in her gloves until she could feel the rings pressing over the glove. “If you wish,” she advised, trying to keep her voice steady. Jack’s grin widened, reading deeper into it than she liked––not because she wasn’t right, but because Eliette hated that Jack knew how much she wanted it.

Had Jack not requested it, she would have held restraint and refused. As it was, now she was uncomfortably aware of her entire body.

“You’ll need to bathe,” she said, restraining herself. “Tonight, before the event.”

“I ain't taking no bath.”

“You will if you want to be paid.”

Jack scowled, “I just washed my shoes for you. What more do you want?”

“A bath, Jack. When was the last time you bathed?”

There, she looked almost sheepish as she advised softly: “Yesterday.”

Eliette closed, her eyes, lips curling. How one woman managed to get so filthy was anyone’s guess. “A _bath_ ,” she stated, rising from her chair before she nodded for Jack to follow her. So help her, if she had to coerce the woman and dunk her in herself, she would.

As it was, she didn’t need to. Jack muttered and swore the entire time, but relented and undressed, confirming with her once again what the payment would be.

The woman bathed appropriately, though Eliette heard the maidservant squeak twice as she attempted to help her wash––which only lead Eliette to pace, rolling her eyes.

Jack wouldn’t _dare_ do anything in her home, but it didn’t stop her from _flirting_ with whatever woman was nearby. And going by the squeaks and hushed protests for Jack to sit still please, the maidservant was liking having a difficult time having any control of her.

Once she was washed, provided with new clothes with the assurance that her other clothes would be washed for her to return into, Eliette went about ensuring that Jack knew the steps to the three most common dances––which she did––and then explained the etiquette of socialising and food.

Given the type of Ball, there would not be a sit-down component just due to the sheer amount of expected guests, but it was still worth going through how much was appropriate to eat and drink, though Jack assured her that the type of _drinks_ offered at a ball provided her little interest. Eliette went to bed restless. She’d confirmed the clothes for the ball were ready and set out for tomorrow, allowing her the morning to dress. The carriage was set and ready, with the horses looked after.

Eliette was almost dreaming when she felt a coolness wash over her. She blinked, trying to work out why she felt so cool as she felt warm air press against her thighs before something wet slid over her sex in long, firm strokes.

Hazed with sleep, her hips bucked as her hand reaching out to curl at the head between her thighs as a tongue slid over her vulva, up and around her clitoris, before she felt the mouth suck on it.

Her eyes snapped open as she dug her heels into the mattress, squeezing her thighs against the shoulders between them.

Eliette gasped in short, sharp breaths as she felt the orgasm hum through her, shaking through her body before she’d so much as awoken.

She felt Jack sit up, though there was too little light to see her. Even without the candle or moonlight, she could feel the gunslinger’s smirk.

“Claiming your payment?” Eliette asked as she caught her breath.

“Don’t pretend I’m not the one you think of when you stroke between your thighs.”

“You’re _not_ ,” she lied fiercely before she felt Jack’s fingers slide inside of her, firmly pressing against her walls. Her body tensed and then eased, a low heat curling inside of her. “God, _Jac_ k _.”_

“Don’t lie, Ellie. I know you think about me when I’m not here.” Her head ducked down again, tongue sliding over the labia before sucking on her decadently. Eliette gave a soft, hushed cry, her hips lifting to rock against the strokes. “Tell the truth, now,” she said.

“I don’t.”

Jack bit against her thigh, fingers scissoring inside of her to stretch her out. “Lie again, and I’ll have to get creative with a punishment. I’m sure you don’t want your ass belted before the big event.”

Eliette hummed with the pain, feeling it bloom over her before Jack’s mouth returned to her clitoris. She curled her tongue and sucked, pulling a tension through her body.

Eliette reached out, grabbing at her hair, digging into the scalp as she tugged Jack closer.

Jack pulled away, and her fingers stilled, the orgasm dying low inside of her. “The truth, Ellie.”

“Fine, fine, yes I _occasionally_ think about you. Now put your mouth to better use and––” she cut off as Jack began thrusting inside of her before she bowed her head and put her mouth to better use. Her fingers stroked long and deep, her mouth. It made quick work of electrifying her.

Eliette tugged Jack’s hair tighter and tighter, uncaring towards anything else but chasing the orgasm, until she came squeezing around the fingers, stars bursting behind her eyes.

With great relief, Jack let her go. Sliding her fingers out and likely wiping them on her sheets.

“You can’t sleep here,” Eliette said.

“That’s hardly nice. I gave you two _plenty nice_ orgasms for my trouble.”

“Jack, please. Go back to your room before the servants find you in my bed.”

“Fine,” Jack said, pushing off of the bed. “But you howled down the house. I’m sure they’re _pretty aware_ of what’s happening.”

Eliette bit her tongue, refraining from commenting. Be that as it may, it was one thing to fuck with Jack and another thing to have her in the bed come morning.

Thankfully, Jack didn’t feel the argument worth having and pulled herself out of bed. Within a few moments, her footsteps sounded on the floor, before the door opened and closed, signalling that she had left.

Eliette sighed, turning in bed and tried to ignore the discomfort in her stomach. Tomorrow would be a big day, and if she played her cards right, she’d end up with her safety back, and an enemy disposed of.


	2. the Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay still and don’t make too much noise,” she stated firmly. “This is only because you dressed so nicely for me.”

Eliette awoke in the morning to Annabelle pulling open the room’s curtains, summoning the morning pink morning light to fall over her bed.

Sitting up in the bed, she shifted the breakfast tray in her lap, picking at the food and drinking half of her first cup of tea before she enquired after Jack.

“Still asleep, my lady,” Annabelle advised. “I will have one of the servants try and wake her.”

“Worst case, you made need a bucket of water,” Eliette commented, only to watch fear catch over her lady’s maid. “It’s only a jest,” she assured. “If it should come to that, I will handle it myself.”

“As you say,” Annabelle said, before taking the breakfast tray and leaving the room, likely to speak to the servants. Eliette sighed as she stood up and began sifting through her ball attire, ensuring she remained satisfactory with her choice of wear. The material was lovely, and the few times she tried it on, she’d been pleased with how it shaped her figure.

She would bathe first and move from there.

Heading downstairs, she moved to where the bath was kept, only to watch Jack stumble from the kitchen, growling profanities behind her.

“Are you _drunk_?” Eliette asked, looking at Jack’s sorry state over. But as she stepped closer, though there was a soft, sweet smell of wine about her, she didn’t _appear_ drunk.

“I only had a spot last night,” Jack assured. “Nothin’ that you’ll miss.”

Eliette’s eyes narrowed at that before she watched Jack’s eyes drag over her nightgown, her eyes alight with desire.

Tugging at her dressing gown, she pulled it across her chest and crossed her arms. “ _No_ ,” she stated firmly. “Go and bathe.”

“Bathe?” Jack scowled. “ _Again_?”

Eliette rolled her eyes. She hardly cared enough to fight her on it. “Go and get ready then. We’ll be leaving by midday to ensure we arrive on time.”

“How far away in this ball?”

“A few hours. Now, did you see the clothes I had made for you?”

Jack’s expression shifted into a grimace. “I did, not much room for a gun.”

“I trust you’ll be creative,” Eliette said before tsking as she looked to Jack’s hair. The woman had left unbound during her sleep, allowing it to form into a mass of curls that would need to be combed. If any of servants so much as tried, she was sure they’d end up backhanded in a fit of anger. “Come with me,” she insisted.

“Ellie, I ain't even had breakfast.”

“You’ll have plenty of food at the ball, now come with me,” she said before snatching the woman’s wrist and tugging her up her stairs, to her bedroom where she sat Jack down at the dresser. There, she undid as many of the knots by hands as she could, careful with how she untangled it before she took her comb and began carefully detangling the woman’s hair from the bottom, working her way up.

Jack’s expression remained impassive in the mirror, but the bright, blue eyes followed her, watching her section the hair, and comb it carefully.

“Ellie,” Jack said.

“Eliette,” she corrected. “You need to stop calling me that. You shouldn’t be so familiar.”

“We’re plenty familiar.”

At that, Eliette didn’t disagree. They shouldn’t be. From status alone, she shouldn’t allow someone of Jack’s ranking to have so much influence to refer to her as Ellie. But Jack did as she wanted, and circumstances had them in a strange friendship.

“Ellie,” she tried again.

“Yes, Jack?”

“The men that poisoned your cattle. They didn't’ try and hurt you, did they?”

Eliette hummed, thinking the question over. There had been men who’d certainly tried to murder her, but that was not what Jack was asking. “No,” she said. “They were not the type of men you used to run around with.”

A quiet settled then, as Jack’s eyes fell away, likely recalling past events. Her and Jack’s meeting had been complicated, and yet over the years, Jack had settled, tiring of the life of highway and bank robberies––blazing into towns and raiding them for all their gold, before disappearing into the wind.

She was still dangerous, and Eliette sometimes wondered why she continued to permit her entrance into her home––eventually, there would come a time when Jack knew she held all of the power and she didn’t have to respect Eliette’s requests for her to leave––and yet she allowed the woman’s return into her bed every time.

Perhaps because of it, or it was because she was soft for the moment when Jack took the time to be kind and sweet with her. Or, maybe it was neither of those things and simply because they both knew Eliette could not refuse her. Not for long.

“There,” Eliette said, fixing the tie back in Jack’s hair, having finished tying it back. It was neater now. Still a thick mane of hair, but it sat tidy, respectable even.

Jack rose from the chair and then turned around to face her. There was a pause between them, and Eliette felt the quiet drag before Jack’s hands settled on her hips. “You look nice,” she said to her, as with her fingertips, she began dragging the material of the nightgown up. “But you always looked pretty in the sunlight.”

She didn’t stop her. She should have, but instead, she watched Jack’s expression, shifting from neutral to a deep hunger as she gathered up the white cotton material, holding it in one hand as her other began stroking between her thighs.

Eliette swallowed, eyes fluttering as she leant forward to kiss her––only for a knock to sound.

Jack let go of her nightgown, stepping back as Annabelle entered. “My lady, I spoke–oh.”

Eliette turned, doing her best to appear unsurprised and unashamed of standing beside Jack––after all, there was no evidence of any wrong-doing, she’d only just finished combing her hair. “Yes, Annabelle?” she inquired.

Annabelle’s eyes went to Jack’s before she swallowed and shook her head. “Your breakfast is ready,” she directed to Jack.

“Finally. Fuckin’ famished,” she said before stepping around Eliette. As she brushed past, she turned her head and lifted her finger to her lips, licking them clean as she locked eyes with her, before she exited from the room.

Eliette swallowed, trying to ignore the way her heart thudded in her chest. She very much so wanted those fingers stroking her again, and if she had even a hair’s width less of self-control, she would have demanded Annabelle to leave, and Jack to stay.

“Shall we get you ready, my lady?” Annabelle asked, and Eliette nodded.

“No time to waste,” she advised.

She bathed first, before dressing carefully in new undergarments, more suited to the chosen gown, and had Annabelle help her with the corset lacing and stockings, before placing on the new gown. Then, she sat down at her dresser and fixed her hair and make-up, placing on her gloves and the jewellery she’d already chosen.

By the time she’d finished dressing appropriately and made her way downstairs, Jack was standing in the foyer, in the clothes picked out for her.

Eliette watched as Jack’s eyes followed her down the stairs, admiring the way the gown sat on her, and equally so, Eliette’s eyes ran over Jack’s clothes. She looked far better than Eliette could ever had thought––Jack cleaned up well.

At the bottom of the stairs, she stepped forward and fixed Jack’s cravat, ensuring the wild tendrils of thick hair sat appropriately tied up before she drew herself back again to admire the gunslinger’s full form.

Appropriate, she decided. However, a hunger stirred inside of her. She’d never seen Jack fully dressed outside of leathers, and currently, seeing her made up gentlemanly was having a stronger effect than she was willing to admit; the type where she would happily allow Jack to get away with doing whatever she wanted to her, no matter how salacious it may be.

And the things Jack could do when Eliette didn’t stop her…felt wonderfully unholy. So much so, she often frequented church following Jack’s leave until she felt the need to leave her.

Fixing her gloves, she had the carriage summoned. “I’ll provide you with your money on your return,” she promised.

“And the other payment,” Jack reminded.

Eliette paused at that. “You collected your payment,” she advised.

“No, darlin’. That wasn’t payment.”

Eliette turned and looked at her, feeling the heat rush over her. “And whatever will you do if I refuse?” she asked.

Jack stepped closer, a familiar, sharp smirk on her lips, “then I’m sure I’ll find some other way to claim it,” she advised. “As I recall, you quite liked to be chased.”

Eliette swallowed back the whimper in her throat, feeling the heat growing low in her belly. Clearing her throat, she pulled her shoulders back and adjusted her bag in her grip. “Now, do you remember what I said?” she asked, to change the conversation, though her voice quivered slightly.

“Oh, yes,” Jack said in a way that told her she’d noticed. “Look good, be polite, seduce you as often as possible.”

Eliette sighed. “ _Jack_.”

“Miss Jacqueline, wasn’t it, now?” Jack replied dryly.

At that, Eliette hummed. She was right, it didn’t suit her, but she couldn’t refer to her as _Lord_ Jack––for one, she didn’t have any land to her name. No, she’d have to think it over carefully, lest she began any deeper thought of a scandal than bringing a woman in gentleman’s gear.

“You could always refer to me as _Master_ ,” Jack said. “Sits nicely on your tongue.”

Eliette’s chest rose and fell before she looked away. “Don’t be absurd,” she whispered, feeling the scandal rise through her. If Jack said another thing, she was certain she would lose all decorum and ravish her.

The carriage arrived before she had to consider it, and Eliette was pleased to note that the previous coachmen did not step down from his position, leaving it to the manservant to step down and open the door for them both.

Jack stepped forward without regard for her status and climbed into the carriage.

At the action, Eliette sighed, her mouth parting to chastise her, before closing again. There were that many things worth fighting her on, that if Eliette had all the time in the world, she wouldn’t be able to correct her. No, in the end, it was hardly worth her time, the words went in one ear and out the other without the promise of coin or cunt.

She moved to the seat opposite, smoothing down her skirts only for Jack to shift to sit beside her as the door shut. “Jack, please. You can sit where you were.”

“Nah,” she replied. “Better view here.”

She rolled her eyes skyward before closing them in quiet prayer, though it felt that perhaps she should seek guidance from a power much lower.

“You can blasphemer all you like, but I prefer it with my tongue between your––“

“Jack!” she snapped. “Please keep your voice down. This carriage is not nearly as quiet as you may think.”

Jack gave a shrug and then sunk low in her seat, lifting her boots to cross on the opposite seat. “How was I supposed to know?”

Eliette sighed, “Generally, _people_ don’t discuss such matters in places such as the _carriage_. They’re reserved for the privacy of the bedroom.”

“Who fuckin’ cares.”

“ _Careful_ ,” she warned, her own temper growing. “If you continue to curse in such a way, I _will_ follow through with my promise to wash out that foul mouth with soap.”

Jack rolled her eyes, but for a moment, she kept quiet, holding her tongue. Until even that proved too difficult as she asked, “How far away is this ball?”

“A few hours travel,” Eliette reminded. “Likely more if we’re stopped by a highway robbery.”

Jack settled in her seat, excitement seeming to burn through her as her eyes glazed over in what looked to be a daydream. Likely considering how she would fight against would-be assailants.

Eliette’s eyes traced over her hip but didn’t her holster or the pistol there.

She wasn’t overly concerned. Jack didn’t go anywhere without her gun. If she couldn’t see it, it just meant she had it well hidden, which was probably preferable for the ball. She doubted the lords and ladies would be too pleased if they noticed the weapon on her hip.

Eliette settled in her seat, eyes going out the window to see the coming cloud cover. A storm was brewing, but it wouldn’t arrive for a few hours, likely something to be concerned about when attempted murder wasn’t her most pressing concern.

They’d barely made it onto the main road when her eyes flicked to Jack, catching her staring in a familiar way as her eyes ran down the length of her body.

“No,” she stated firmly, “You’ll only ruin my make-up.”

Jack tilted her head, grin only widening. “I don’t need to kiss you to make you sing, _Lady Eliette_. And I promise to be mighty careful of your pretty clothes.” 

Eliette hummed, before shifting in her seat, considering the request before she remembered the undergarments she’d chosen––Parisian, no, it wouldn’t do. “I don’t think so,” she declared.

“I might die tonight, and you won’t even let me touch you?”

“Are you saying that you can’t handle a few guns for hire?” she asked. “Perhaps I should stop the carriage now and have you make your way back to that room of yours, where I’m sure the pastor is waiting for you with his shotgun.”

Jack gave a small shrug, likely agreeing that the pastor would be there, but was of little concern.

“Besides, you had plenty of your fill last night.”

“It’s a new day,” Jack countered. “And you look mighty beautiful, if I may so, Ellie. Prettier than any sunset.”

Eliette paused. Jack knew exactly what she was doing, looking like that, talking to her like that with that southern drawl. “I know what you want, Jack. And it’s not to make me ‘sing’ as you said.”

“Oh? What is it then.”

Ellie looked to her, smiling. Even though she didn’t want Jack ruining her clothes, it said nothing about the fact that she couldn’t ruin Jack’s.

Removing one of her gloves, she rose from her seat and settled herself on Jack’s thigh. “Stay still and _don’t_ make too much noise,” she stated firmly. “This is only because you dressed so nicely for me.” And then she undid the ties of the breeches and slid her hand underneath the material.

Jack groaned as she slid her fingers down across the slick folds, finding her far more wet than she expected. It was enough to feel a pleasing hum run through her. All of this for her?

“My, my,” Eliette said as she drew her fingers back and forth, feeling the woman’s hips rock against her. “You’re soaked, darkling. It must have been challenging to cope with.”

Jack groaned, before gasping lightly, her eyes falling half-lidded. “This isn’t what I wanted, but I am mighty pleased.”

“No, you only wanted to touch me to see if I was as wet as you are,” Eliette said, pressing firmer against her, pressing firmly against her thigh. “I am,” she whispered, before grinding down on Jack’s thigh. “But you can wait to find out.”

“ _Ellie_.”

“Miss _Eliette_ ,” she reminded, before circling over Jack’s clitoris.

“Miss Eliette,” Jack echoed, her voice low and thick.

“Good girl,” she whispered and was rewarded with Jack growling, hand snatching around her wrist to hold her in place.

“Don’t,” she warned, grinding against it.

Eliette couldn’t help the smile pulling at her lips as she curled her fingers, pressing against the lips of her sex. “Don’t what?” she asked, and felt as Jack’s hips jerked forward as she tried to clench around the tips of the fingers.

“ _Don’t_ be a cunt.”

Eliette felt the word wash over her like ice water. She tried to tug her hand away, but Jack held it firm, her grin widening at the reaction.

With her other hand, Eliette slapped her. But Jack’s grip only tightened, pushing herself further on the fingers, wetness sliding all the more prominently over her.

“How dare you!” Eliette advised. “Let me go this once if you _insist_ on acting in such a matter!”

“As if you don’t love it,” Jack said. Her other hand came around to her waist and tugged her and close, enough so that Eliette was nose-to-nose to Jack, watching the pupils expand, her mouth parting in thought to kiss her, but holding back enough, knowing better than to mess-up her make-up before an event. “Go on, show me that you don’t love this.”

She couldn’t, so Eliette shoved her fingers deeper inside of her and was rewarded with a grunt and then a deep moan. She shifted her wrist, sliding her fingers back and forth and watched at Jack’s eyelashes fluttered in such a way, you might think her a lady if it weren’t for the profanity spilling from her lips.

“Be _quiet!_ ” Eliette hissed, using her gloved hand to slap over the gunslinger’s mouth. “For pity’s sake, not every single servant needs to know your taste.”

Jack grinned against her gloves, hips bucking and seemed to moan even louder just to spite her.

Eliette worked her fingers fast, grinding her own hips against Jack’s thigh and felt as the fevered moans turned to panted breaths, the gunslinger’s eyes squeezing shut as the walls of sex squeezed around her fingers, hips bucking.

And then Jack was arching against her as Eliette held her hand firm, squeezing over the jaw as she fucked the woman through her orgasm until Jack’s hips stopped and she fell back against the seat of the carriage.

Only then did Eliette sit back, pulling out her handkerchief and wiping her hand clean before she checked herself in a pocket vanity set, pleased to note that Jack had _not_ ruined her hair or make-up.

She fixed the skirts of her gown, replacing gloves and listened as Jack panted beside her, catching her breath as the carriage continued to make its way on the road.

They should be getting close by now.

“Damn, Ellie. You still––“

“Lady Eliette!” she corrected. “Honestly, Jack, it’s quite important that you get the title right. Ellie is wonderful when it’s just us, but you can’t speak in such a way with such company.”

Whatever compliment Jack had been about to provide was ceased as she squeezed her jaw shut and tied up the breeches, fixing them in place. Her feet lifted to the seat once more, head lolling in a way as if she intended to go to sleep, ignoring her for the rest of the ride.

Eliette sighed, shifting in the seat to press against her. “Please understand. I’m only worried about what will occur.”

“I may ruin your _reputation_ ,” Jack advised. “Wouldn’t want that.”

“My reputation once saved you from the local sheriff,” Eliette reminded and watched as Jack’s jaw clenched again, turning to look outside. Likely, she was hoping that the highway robbery would occur, but the more Eliette considered it, the more she believed it would occur on her way home.

Such an attack would create more buzz in conversation that way and deflect the host's blame or its guests if they so had an alibi.

Sighing, she shifted away, leaving Jack to her brooding as she set her handkerchief back into her bag.

As it was, the travel continued in silence, with them arriving just as the sun began to dip low on the horizon.

The coachman opened the door, and Eliette climbed out first before Jack followed behind her. She turned to face her as they arrived, ensuring she still looked the part before she pulled out her invitation and lead them into the party.

“Lady Eliette!”

Eliette turned in the foyer and grinned, reaching out to greet Lady Kessel with two quick kisses on her cheek.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Lady Kessel advised. “This must be…”

“My guest,” Eliette confirmed. “She’s visiting from out of town.”

“Oh…lovely to meet you,” Lady Kessel advised, holding out her hand. And as if she were a gentleman, Jack took it in grip and pressed a kiss, very delicately, to her fingertips.

Lady Kessel coughed, before turning away. “Well, do enjoy yourself. I’m sure my husband is around and would love to speak with you and your…friend.”

“Good evening, Lady Kessel,” Eliette said, giving a short curtsey as was appropriate before departing. When she and Jack were far enough away, she hissed. “Lady of the house. An old friend, but she’s been distant as of late.”

“Poison is a woman’s weapon,” Jack advised as they stepped into the ballroom.

The room was alive with drinks and conversation already. Picking up two glasses, Eliette handed one to Jack with a look of warning, and then made her way over to familiar ‘old friends’, greeting them politely with small, respectable conversation. Few of them were likely to be involved in such things, but it did well to study their responses and see if any of them acted suspiciously. 

Jack stood beside her during the greetings, though she remained quiet, and whenever eyes looked to her curiously, Eliette smiled, and introduced Jack as “my friend”, making no mention of her name.

The second and third time she introduced her in such a way, Jack’s eyes had gone to hers curiously, before a smirk crossed her lips, eyes sparkling in amusement.

She kept quiet, otherwise. For the first time, pretending to be nearly mute which in turn had Eliette dumbstruck. Never before had Jack managed to keep her sentences so little and here she was, sipping her drink, nibbling at food, giving one-worded, vague answers about her history to anyone who tried to pry.

Eliette was surprised, and dearly pleased until she watched more than one alleged lady run their eyes over Jack’s form, enquiring further in such a way that Eliette had little doubts about their intentions.

Snatching Jack’s arm, she tugged her away from the younger socialite women, over to where Lord Whitehall stood and began up a conversation about the taxes on their lands, watching as Jack’s head glanced back to the women in forlorn, a pout on her lips at the missed conversation and giggling fancies.

_Honestly_. She was here to do one job and couldn’t even do that without trying to sneak away with a scandal. “ _Jack_ ,” she reminded with a tug as Lord Whitehall excused himself to dance with Miss Rebecca.

Jack turned her eyes away from a young lady who was trying to loudly comment about how lovely it would be to dance, likely in a chance that she would be overheard by Jack.

“Lord Kessel’s study is upstairs, if we do two dances, it’d be reasonable to remove ourselves for refreshments outside.”

At that, Jack’s eyes sparkled. “You gonna climb the vines, _Lady Eliette_?”

“Of course not, that would be ridiculous,” she stated. “ _You,_ however, can climb as you like, though do try not to ruin those clothes.”

Jack made a soft noise as if sucking her teeth before she raised her brow. “This feels like a ploy to get me to dance with you.”

“As if I needed such a thing.”

As the music wound down, a new one began, and Eliette led Jack to where the dance was occurring, positioning themselves neatly in the centre. There, she watched as a half-dozen other women joined, all of whom politely tried to press their way closer to Jack before moving to wherever they could fit.

Eliette’s eyes held Jack’s as the song began. For a moment, Eliette wondered what it would be like if this were to become a regular thing.

Jack bowed appropriately, and then Eliette curtseyed before she stepped forward in the familiar dance. They were easy steps, and Jack moved through them far better than she had in Eliette’s home. Her movement was careful, in time with the beat, and she kept her shoulders back, as well as her spine straight.

Eliette was well accustomed to dancing, had done so since she was able to walk on two steady feet and had been complimented more times than she could recall, so from the corner of her eye, it came at no surprise that attention was brought to them.

She switched from Jack to another partner, circling through, before returning back to her. Her eyes caught other ladies, as they tried to whisper conversation to the gunslinger, though Jack’s expression sharpened in a usual way, her eyes firm and steady, and although her grin widened, bearing her teeth in such a familiar way, that Eliette knew exactly what she was thinking, she did not speak to the ladies. Only nodded her head in agreement as she continued her dance.

They stepped back, and Jack’s hand brushed against the back of her gloves as they turned in a circle.

“Quite popular,” Eliette admired.

“Don’t worry, _Lady Eliette_ , I promise not to stray too far away from those green eyes of yours.”

Eliette flushed, she did _not_ have green eyes and knew very well what she’d intended by the comment as Jack snickered at her, moving on to the next dance partner.

To say such a thing in the open! It was entirely scandalous.

When the dance ended, Eliette curtseyed as was expected and watched as Jack bowed. They waited before a new dance began and went through the motions again, this time in a separate, but just an as simple dance. Stepping and turning and circling. It was a slower dance, more appropriate for conversation, but Eliette didn’t speak, afraid that Jack would take it as an opportunity to continue to fluster her.

As the next song ended, Eliette went to advise of their leave before Jack stepped forward once again, a wide grin. “Indulge me in one more, Lady Eliette?” she requested.

_Three dances_ , so close together? Eliette felt her stomach knot. It would certainly cause talk, but perhaps that would be appropriate. People would not be so inclined to follow if they were busy with rushing themselves to one another to discuss such a thing.

“As you wish,” she permitted, inclining her head.

Jack’s smile widened. But the dance this time was faster. A speedier jaunt and Eliette’s heart sunk. She had not taught Jack this dance.

As it was, she didn’t need to. Jack knew the moves––better than Eliette. She led, as she should, and spun around, her hand holding Eliette’s, though they both knew that only the back of their palms should be touching.

And as they switched and circled, she felt Jack’s touch brush against her forearm, her waist, her shoulder, until Eliette felt dizzy by both the dance and the gentle caress of her touch.

She longed to feel Jack’s hands wrap around her naked body but composed herself enough to discard the thought away.

Jack’s skill in dancing was highly unexpected, but the way she looked at her, a hunger, watching Eliette’s skirts swirl and spin around her, there was no wonder as to her motives for requesting another dance.

At last, the music softened, and Eliette requested air––both for the facade, as well as for her own health as she felt the heat wash across her body. There, Jack led her outside to the veranda that wrapped around the back of the home before taking her through to the garden, so they could look at the house in full form and asses if climbing the wall was appropriate with how many people were outside.

Even with the open skied night, there were few occupants outside, choosing instead to admire the interior of the home. It left them alone to stroll around the garden in a short conversation that was half pretence, commenting on the desert blooms.

“Nicer garden than yours,” Jack commented, as they took a turn around a particular statue. “Never understood why you lot go to all the effort with it though. You could just as easily go out and see these here plants for yourself.”

“One day I’ll show you the rose garden of Piermont Grove,” Eliette advised. “It’s beautiful in full bloom.”

“Can’t say I’m fussed, prefer the dry land. Strength in beauty, like yourself,” Jack advised softly before her eyes looked to the home. “Which one’s the study then?”

Eliette hummed, mapping the interior in her mind. She’d walked it so many times, she’d lost count in her travels to visit Lord and Lady Kessel. “Should be by the second window, on the left,” she advised. “Second floor.”

Jack hummed, squinting up at it. “They’re latched. Will be difficult to get in.”

“This concerns you, but you can somehow manage to climb all the way up through my windows.”

“Mm, but I broke the latch on them long ago,” she advised with an entirely too-pleased smirk. “All I have to do is get my knife between the door and flick it up. Those ones hook into place.”

“So it’s impossible.”

“Well, hey now, I didn’t say that. Just that it would be difficult.” Jack paused for a moment, her eyes flicking across the sandstone bricks before dragging up the wall. “I’ll need you to watch my back and distract anyone here who might get curious. But once I’m in, I’ll slide the door unlock for ya’.”

Eliette hummed. She didn’t want to be associated any more than necessary with the attempt, but it was a fair request. She gave a nod in agreement and began to lead them back to the house when Jack stopped her, tugging at her wrist.

“Yes?” Eliette asked, turning to look at her.

“No kiss for good luck?”

Eliette rolled her eyes but moved to stand before Jack. She leant forward, and just as she brushed her lips over Jack’s, the gunslinger’s hand slid around her waist and the back of her neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss as she parted her mouth.

Eliette yelped, before the fear of being seen melted away as Jack kissed her like she thought it might be their last. Her fingers digging into her hair, hand splayed over her waist as her tongue slid against her own until Eliette gave into entirely with an eager moan.

She pulled away slowly, and Eliette hummed, feeling her chest ache at the loss before she righted herself, fixing her dress.

Removing one glove, she wiped her make-up from Jack’s face, before fixing her own, the best she could. “Well,” Eliette said before Jack could make an obscene comment. “Shall we begin?”

The first thing Jack did was blow out the lamps that cast any light to the side of the building. And then, Eliette watched as she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket, removing her own gloves and setting them in her pocket before casting her wink.

Like the animal she was, Jack scoured the building quickly, climbing up to the window by the imperfections and edges on the sandstone. Once reaching the window, Eliette watched as she held onto the wooden frame with one hand, as with her other, she undid the buttons of her jacket.

Giggling sounded and Eliette turned on her heel, looking to where Miss Eleanor stood with Miss Rebecca.

“Good evening,” she greeted, watching as the girls stilled, their expression shifting as they moved to curtsey appropriately.

“Good evening Lady Eliette,” Miss Eleanor said. “What happened to your friend?”

“Jack? Oh, she’s inside I believe, fetching refreshments. I believe I quite tired myself out with our dance.”

“You looked so lovely, though!” Miss Rebecca said, before swallowing as her friend caught her eye, reminding her of social decorum.

“Thank you, as did the both of you,” Eliette said. She heard rustling and felt herself stiffen at the noise of Jack’s clothes against the sandstone, hoping that the two women may think it an animal. But if they had heard, they gave no insight to it. “Was there something else I could do?”

“Not at all, sorry to have trouble you,” Miss Eleanor said before tugging at Miss Rebecca urgently, despite her friend’s reluctance.

The two women looked to each other, sharing a look before they composed themselves and gave a curtsey, pardoning any further from the conversation.

Eliette hummed in disapproval as she watched them leave. It seemed the younger women were getting more and more frivolous. It was doubtful she was anywhere near so taken by someone such as Jack––and honestly, they should be wary of getting involved. For someone of her wealth and status, she was expected to be somewhat…eccentric. She had enough coin and power behind her that it drove gossip.

But for women with no such claims, it would lead to their ruin.

She turned on her heel, discreetly checking and was relieved to see that Jack was entirely missing from the window.

Picking up her skirts, she headed inside, making her way up the stairs to the second level with purposeful intent, looking as if she knew exactly what she was doing and therefore should not arouse suspicion.

Turning left at the stairs, she walked down the corridor until she came to the study. There, she paused and held, listening for any movements around her. Hearing none, she turned the handle––relieved to find it unlocked.

Creeping inside, she glanced around the room, looking for Jack. The room was dark, moonlight filtering in and giving only a dim enough light to show the desk, a heavy wardrobe set to one side of the room, and a bookcase to the other, filled with leather-bound tomes.

“Jack?” she whispered, creeping forward. “Jack, where are––“

A hand clasped over her mouth as another wound around her waist before she was tugged backwards.

Eliette yelped, fumbling to elbow or kick her assailant, only to feel the hand around her waist reach up and slip under the neckline of her dress, groping at her breast, before she felt the familiar wet tongue of none other than the very person she’d been trying to call for.

She stopped fighting, stilling before she reached up and tried to push Jack’s hand away, only to feel it slip deeper underneath the neckline, tweaking over a nipple as she began sucking against her throat.

Despite her annoyance, Eliette sighed, feeling the sensation hum through to her very sex. Had Jack’s other hand not remained prominently against her mouth, she was certain the sound would have been entirely obscene.

As it was, Jack’s hand slipped down, coming to cover over her throat as she tried to summon the sound again, doing the same movement.

Eliette held back the noise and stilled, waiting for two breaths before she elbowed Jack again, jabbing hard against her ribs.

“ _Oof!_ God _,_ Ellie…” Jack said, losing her breath as she let go and grabbed at her injured side. “No need to be rude.”

“Rude?” Eliette said, turning on her heel. At least Jack had had the intelligence to close the study door before assaulting her. “Rude! Jacqueline, I will show you rude if you are ever so much as dare to do something so reckless again!” she snapped as her hand lunged forward and grabbed at the woman’s ear, twisting it prominently. “What did I say!”

“Careful, El. Someone could hear––“

“ _Do not call me that!”_ She said, twisting the ear further and Jack crouched, one arm pressing to her injured side, and the other reached for her ear––Eliette slapped it way, twisting harder. “I said _not_ to seduce anyone!”

“Aw! Come off it; it was only a bit of fun.”

“Bit of fun!” Eliette felt her anger grow at the very idea that _she_ was _a_ _bit of fun_. “Jacqueline!”

“Ellie!”

She let go, breath coming out hard as she remembered herself. If anyone had been in the corridor, they likely would have heard the ruckus and have gone to alert the Lord. It was in Eliette’s best interest to hold off her anger until they returned home. “I’m not finished with you,” she warned, pointing sharply at Jack. “I swear, one more action like that and I’ll––“

“And you’ll what?” Jack asked, suddenly growing tall before her, face shifting into a scowl. “Because all I’ve heard are threats all day, and I’m get real tired of it.”

Eliette swallowed, watching the anger grow in her eyes. Relenting, she turned away. “We have important business to conduct. Could you help me at the very least?”

“I got you in, that’s all you asked me to do except lookout for––“

“Fine, then look out for anyone who comes this way!” Eliette snapped, before lifting her skirts to move around the room easier. She shifted behind the desk and began tugging at the drawers, lifting them up and checking through the documents, her anger causing her to rifle louder than she meant to.

Pausing, she took a moment to steady her heartbeat, before she resumed working, feeling her frustration with Jack settled down into a ball at the base on her stomach––something to worry herself with later.

There were letters, general documents, bits of papers that held no significance and many odds and ends in the desk. How Lord Kessel was able to find, a damned thing was beyond her.

She shifted through the other drawers, before coming to a locked, heavy one at the very bottom. Pausing, she looked up at the gunslinger, who currently had the study door cracked open at an eye’s width to peer through. “Can you open this?” she asked.

Jack paused, turning to face her before her eyes went to the desk. “It won’t be pretty.”

Eliette sighed before shifting around, looking elsewhere. She headed first to the wardrobe, and as she opened it, she found a rack of coats, and an assortment of shoes, letters to what could only be his mistresses––which she tucked a few away into her dress––before moving to the other side. There, she found a fair weight of the coin but ignored it. Men like Lord Kessel would notice a single coin out of place amongst thousands. She closed the wardrobe.

The bookshelf contained nothing of significance either. No, it seemed the best place was likely the locked drawer. Which would mean asking Jack for help. She swallowed, looking to the woman and watching where she stood. Curls had fallen out of the tie Eliette had placed in her hair, leaving her to look dishevelled. Her gloves poked out of her pocket, adding to the look, and yet it only caused Eliette to feel a flush run through her as she felt the memory of her hand on her breast.

Clearing her throat, she asked, “Could you open the drawer for me, please?”

Jack turned back to look at her, a grin on her face, all the sharper in the pale moonlight.“Ask me sweeter than that.”

“Jack,” she warned.

“Go on.”

Eliette inhaled a deep breath, muttering a prayer to God as her eyes lifted to the ceiling before she walked over to to the gunslinger, watching as she quietly shut the door behind her, standing before it with an unhealthy arrogance.

“Please,” Eliette asked, using her most polite voice.

“Nah, Ellie. You’ve been mighty rude to me all evening, and here I am, putting my life out on the line for you. Ask me nicer than that..”

“Jack, the material of this dress…” she trailed off, realising that Jack was staring at her with a coyote grin––unwilling to compromise. Ridiculous.

Thinking a wide few colourful phrases she’d learnt from the gunslinger––that she would never dare to say out-loud––Eliette adjusted her skirts and shifted to move onto her knees. “Please,” she said again. “I need this information. If I can find out _why_ or who, then I can at least find some way to bargain for my safety.”

Jack’s hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head up until it lifted as high as possible, staring up at her. “You know, right here, like this…it’s how I first met you.”

She remembered. Gagged and bound, Jack had lifted her head just like this, grinning just like she was, vowing to sell her for a pretty penny. And here they were, nearly a decade later and still that moment remained a catalyst to Eliette, the moment she realised a married life would never be for her, not when a woman could look at her like that.

Jack’s thumb traced over her lips, and Eliette exhaled, swallowing back a whimper before it escaped.

She pulled her head from Jack’s hand and looked away, focusing on her breathing. “Please,” she said.

“Because you asked so nicely,” Jack advised, before she stepped around Eliette, walking over to the drawer.

Slowly, rising to her feet, she watched as Jack fumbled through the other drawers, before pulling out Lord Kessel’s letter opener––before she seemed to jam it into the lock. With a grunt, she turned the blade and snapped the lock.

Eliette sighed. Well, there was no going back now. She walked over to the drawer and watched as Jack slid it open, revealing a ledger book and assortment of letters. There, Eliette rummaged through before she found what she was looking for––a letter from one of Kessel’s mining employees. It seemed out of place, and as she shifted into the moonlight, squinting in the dimness to read it, she realised why it was so out of place.

His employee had been advised that a surveyor had found her land to likely be rich in particular minerals––including the possibility of gold––at the cost of some coin, the surveyor agreed to lie and say it was good for livestock only.

Well, that explained it.

Taking the letter, she shoved it into her dress and then fixed the desk the best that she could, given everything else that had occurred to it, including both her and Jack’s rummaging, as well as the broken lock.

“That’ll have to do,” she said.

“What’d you find?”

“Answers,” Eliette answered shortly, moving towards the study door. Jack snatched at her, her hand reaching to slide down her corset to grab it. “I’ll tell you in the carriage,” Eliette assured, “but not there. We need to leave.”

Jack hesitated, but relented, knowing that in the carriage there would be little else Eliette would be able to do but give in and explain what she’d found.

Eliette went to open the study door, but she heard Lord Kessel’s voice as she did. She stilled, a chill running down her spine before she quickly locked the door and turned on her heel. “Quickly, into the wardrobe,” she hissed, grabbing the gunslinger.

Jack’s head tilted, but she followed with a wide-eyed stare, stumbling into the rack of coats as Eliette shifted her dress inside and closed the wardrobe doors just in time as the key slid into the study’s lock.

The wardrobe was reasonably tall, allowing her and Jack both to stand in it, but it creaked at their weight and Eliette paused, until Jack’s hands slid around her, pulling Eliette to press flush against her as a hand slid over her mouth––effectively holding her still.

The study door opened, and Lord Kessel’s voice sounded as he entered the room with Lady Kessel. It seemed to be a marital argument over the party and a lost guest at first until she realised they were talking about _her_.

Eliette felt her chest rise and fall, certain that the Lord and Lady would discover and confront them. As soon as Lord Kessel saw the broken lock, he would search the room.

The argument softened, as a drawer was opened, and then the sound of a pen scribbling on the paper was heard. “––haven't the faintest clue. But whoever that _person_ was she brought will hardly be a problem. Worst case, we’ll burn the home and drive her out that way,” Lady Kessel said. “Shouldn’t be too difficult to make look like an accident.”

“As if anyone would suspect us,” Lord Kessel advised. “The company she keeps, people will hardly look closer than some disgruntled farmer unable to pay his taxes.”

“Certainly true. Unlike anyone will miss her.”

The words echoed long after they were spoken. Lord and Lady Kessel were plotting her murder, Eliette realised, feeling her chest tighten. Both of them, without even a care––even for money, there was _apathy_ towards it that stung.

“Breathe,” Jack whispered in her ear, so quiet she almost didn’t hear it. “In…and then out…”

Eliette followed, inhaling a slow, deep breath through her nose, before exhaling. She did it twice before Jack’s grip on her loosened.

“Good girl,” she whispered.

Lady Kessel made a noise as if to clear his throat. “Well, their carriage is still there. Likely, they’ve gone to one of the many guest rooms thinking themselves discreet. They’ll likely make some excuse and be off in the hour. Could you please get the money and pay the…men so this can all be over?”

“Of course, dear.” Lord Kessel rose, and then he seemed to step closer, his footsteps getting louder until with a great big creak, he opened up the wardrobe.

Light spilled into it, though it was not from the side they were hiding in––and as a small mercy, the rack of cloaks seemed to add a disguise––yet Eliette held her breath, watching with wide-eyes as Lord Kessel shifted through his contents, before pulling out the coins. All it would take was for him to glance to his left and see them.

But instead, he stepped back and closed the wardrobe.

Eliette exhaled slowly, before sucking in a short breath.

There was apause, and Eliette wondered if Lord and Lady Kessel had heard her, before the sound of coins being counted sounded.

“I’ll have a look around the upper levels,” Lady Kessel advised. “If you could _discreetly_ see the other concern out.”

“Of course.”

There was a quiet, and then a low murmuring, and then the golden light of the candle drifted away and the sound of a door closing shut before a lock turned.

Jack didn’t relent, she held onto her firm for a few moments, before stepping around her, peering slowly out of the wardrobe. When it was clear the room was empty, she opened the door wider for Eliette’s exit. “Well, there you have it,” Jack advised. “You’ve certainly made an enemy out of them.”

So it seemed, though Eliette would argue that she’d just become irrelevant to them and to everyone else in her social circles, a dangerous thing for a woman in her position. Perhaps she’d misunderstood the looks the socialites were giving, perhaps they hadn’t been of flirtation but scandalised amusement.

No, certainly not. She’d always had a good read of others.

Though…she’d though Lady Kessel a friend, ignorant in her husband’s affairs.

“We should leave,” Eliette said. “The longer we wait, the more they have to prepare for whatever that payment is for.”

“We should take the horse and travel without the carriage.”

Admittedly, it was certainly a decent idea. But it would leave her servants stranded. She shook her head. “I can’t leave the coachmen by themselves.”

“You have two horses. Leave one attached, it’ll be enough to get them home. Tell them to _remain_ behind for another two hours, and then leave––it’ll be plenty enough time for them to leave safely and come up from behind.”

Eliette paused, considering the plan and nodded. “Fine. Fine! But if they’re harmed––”

“Than you’ll be _thankful_ you weren’t in the damned carriage,” Jack said before she turned and opened the door. As before, she peaked out first before opening it wider and leading Eliette to follow.

Eliette followed her but felt her heart sink as they exited the party. To leave her men felt wrong, even if it was the best method of survival.

But it seemed there was little choice. She couldn’t do anything if she was dead. Better to mourn and provide a tidy sum for their families than they all end up dead.

“Come on now,” Jack said. “Act like you lot usually do, and we’ll head off…discreetly.”

But how discreet could a woman of Eliette’s social standing and a person such as Jack really be?


	3. the Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need your dress,” Jack advised, before kissing her again. It was softer that time, sweeter as she sucked on her bottom lip. “Because I don’t want to use you as bait. But if you insist on protesting, I will.”

Jack’s eyes were sharp in the dim moonlight. They sped down the road on the back of the filly, though Jack turned off from the highway, leading her off on a lesser-known path with no explanation.

“Isn’t the highway faster?” she asked.

“More dangerous,” Jack shot back. “They’ll likely have set something up on the road to block us.”

Eliette’s arms remained wrapped around Jack’s waist, legs pressing against the back of Jack’s thighs. They were riding bareback, and Eliette knew she’d have blisters by the time they arrived, but for now, it was a small concern. They just needed to make it home. It’d be safer to re-group and assess what needed to happen once they were there.

Jack’s head turned, so her voice carried behind her as she asked, “Why are they trying to kill you?”

“The land is rich in minerals,” she advised. “Lord Kessel owns the mines around here.”

“And your land is rich with gold?”

“Or something just as valuable, the letter didn’t say. Only that it would be worth obtaining.”

“If it’s worth the amount they think, they ain’t gonna stop, Ellie. You might have to move back to New York.”

“I can handle Lord Kessel.”

“And Lady Kessel? She sounded mighty fierce.”

She was, and there’d been a time Eliette had once considered her to be a friend, but perhaps it’d all been a pretence. All those teas and presents, exchanges of London and Parisian wear with one another as they shared their imports. All to get close to her, no doubt. It burned her in a way that Eliette had long forgotten she could feel. “We’ll see.”

The horse slowed, and then Jack brought her down to a trot as clouds covered the moon, dimming their visibility.

“What are we doing?”

“They’ve got faster horses. They’re gonna catch up before we make it home,” Jack advised. “So we’re gonna get into position and see if we can get them first.”

“Trap them?” Eliette enquired. “We don’t even know how many are coming!”

“Sure, we do. It’ll be six or less, anything more and it becomes too difficult for anyone to manage,” Jack advised. Sliding off from the horse, she led her behind dry, spindly bushes where a tree was and tied the horse’s reins to it. “I need you to get out of that dress, now, Ellie.”

“ _Pardon_?” Eliette gasped. Of course, Jack would have a one-tracked mind in a situation like this. “I don’t think now is the right time for such a thing.”

Jack grinned at her. “Sure it is,” she advised. “We might die––and your murderers ain’t hot on our heels just yet.”

Eliette stared at Jack, hands on her hips. There was no way in Hell she was going to undress down to her lingerie to have some romp in the countryside.

“Come on, El,” Jack said.

“Eliette!” she snapped. “Jack, I’ve asked you more times than I can count, not to call me that. If you must, I’ll permit Ellie, but _El_ is a letter in the alphabet, not my––!“ she was cut off as Jack kissed her.

Eliette protested, pushing at her shoulders, and then melted into the kiss as Jack’s hand wound in her hair, tugging it hard enough that she felt her scalp prick with excitement.

“I need your dress,” Jack advised, before kissing her again. It was softer that time, sweeter as she sucked on her bottom lip. “Because I don’t want to use you as bait. But if you insist on protesting, I will.”

_Oh,_ well that was sweet in its own Jack sort of way.

“May I take it off you?” she asked, pulling away to look at her. Eliette sighed and nodded before turning around. Jack’s fingers were quick to unfasten the buttons, but as she was undressed bit-by-bit, Jack’s mouth pressed against her throat, then her shoulders and over the skin of her back.

Eliette sighed and allowed Jack to tug the dress from her, pulling it down her arms, her waist, until she stepped out of it, in nothing but the silk corset and petticoat.

Jack took the dress carefully in hand and draped it over the horse’s back before she turned back to Eliette, her eyes drawing over her form. She stepped closer and closer, a hunger in her eyes as she ran a hand over the corset.

It felt strange to be outside, dressed in nothing but her underwear, but the way Jack was looking at her made her feel practically naked. And Eliette could not protest against the sensation of the cool air under Jack’s gaze.

The gunslinger grabbed her, and with a yelp, Eliette was pressed against the tree before Jack’s mouth was on hers, her hands tugging up the petticoat until she had a hand stroking over the inside of her thigh.

Eliette shivered, feeling a protest rise that really, she should be careful if these men were coming after her––

But Jack’s mouth had moved to her throat, teeth pressing against her skin and Eliette could hardly remember the argument as she grabbed at her shoulders, holding onto her as she was pressed harder against the trunk of the tree.

“I thought this was just for bait,” Eliette advised.

“You look pretty in the moonlight,” Jack said, nipping at her throat before she nudged her mouth up to whisper in her ear. “You sound lovely too, like angels singin’.”

“ _Jack_ ,” she sighed, feeling the woman’s fingers stroke over her sex. “Jack…what about…?”

“I’ll be quick,” she promised, and then Jack’s other hand grabbed at her thigh, lifting it to her hip as she slid inside of her.

Eliette felt warmth shiver down her chest, pooling low in her belly as she felt Jack stroke inside of her, the palm of her hand pressing against her clitoris.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Eliette cried, pressing onto the toe of her slipper, her hips rocking over Jack’s fingers, feeling the woman’s pace quicken before she twisted inside of her until Eliette could feel a thumb stroking over her clit as she was encouraged to keep rocking. “Jack…” she sighed into her ear.

“Ellie, no other woman compares to you,” Jack said to her. “Ever since that day I met you, no one else could ever hold a candle to you.”

“You don’t need to sweet-talk me, you’re already…” her thoughts trailed away as Jack’s mouth pressed to under her jaw. “You…have me.”

“You don’t get it. I want all of you: body and soul.”

Jack’s head tilted and kissed her, and Eliette felt her chest tighten. She wanted to believe her words, believe that Jack meant them honestly and truly as she fucked her, but Eliette couldn’t allow herself the hope that someone like Jack, someone who didn’t stay in any town longer than a few weeks, could ever look at someone like her sincerely.

No, it was a passing fancy.

Jack would never stay in town with her. She would never love her; she would never be _hers._ But by God, Eliette sometimes wished she was.

Perhaps that’s why when this whole mess began. She didn’t even look at bringing anyone else into this matter. She just put down as much coin as necessary to bring the only person she wanted into town, so that she could see her face again.

“Say my name again,” Jack said, before she kissed her again, “I want to taste how sweet it is.”

Eliette hummed, and then sighed, “ _Jack_ ,” she said, feeling herself edge closer and closer. “Jack, please––“

“Please what?”

Eliette sucked in a breath and felt as Jack’s fingers continued to thrust in her, her thumb sliding over her clit.

“Please stop teasing me.”

Jack laughed, low and warm against her throat and Eliette’s eyes fluttered. “For you, Ellie? I should tease you until you’ve made a mess down those pretty thighs.” Eliette nearly sobbed at the idea of it. She was aching for release. “But we’re running out of time, and I wanna feel you come for me.”

She pressed her mouth to Eliette’s, working fast to stroke inside of her, circling her thumb over her clit until Eliette’s leg shook on the ground, the other hoisted higher in the gunslinger’s grip as Eliette held onto Jack’s shoulders, her hips rocking until it was all she could do to breathe as she felt her body tense with the climax.

And then she was crying out in the dark of the night, feeling the world shudder around her. She gasped out again, feeling Jack settle her gently against the tree as she set her leg down carefully.

Eliette unwrapped her arms around from Jack’s shoulders, leaning against the trunk of the tree as she watched Jack step away, wiping her hands on the front of her pants before Eliette could catch her breath and advise her of where her handkerchief was.

“Must you?” she asked.

Jack shifted the dress on the back of the horse before turning to look at Eliette. “What?” she asked.

Eliette shook her head, feeling herself ground back into the moment as up above, the clouds seemed to drift apart, revealing the night sky and moon.

It set to remind her of what she’d done and how inappropriate it was for the situation. But as she turned to look at Jack, she could help but feel the conflict raise in her. Once upon a time, she’d been engaged to a man, and yet no one had ever compared to the gunslinger. Eliette had tried with others, and yet every time, her heart was hardly in it.

The women were more favourable. But they felt as good to her as her own hand did between her thighs, so there was little point to risking her reputation when she could just slide between her sheets and ease the growing desire.

Sometimes she wondered if that’s how Jack felt about her. If she thought of her as a masturbatory need being met––or if she actually cared for her.

One day she would ask, but it would not be tonight. Not under threat of death. She’d regret asking if Jack lived to remember.

“Alright then,” Jack said, turning to face her with the horse. Eliette looked at it and felt horror flare inside of her at the stage of her dress before she softened it down. There was no way, after tonight, she was ever going to wear that dress again.

And yet she couldn’t help but look at all of the shrubberies that Jack had stuffed inside of the material and wince at all of the silk threads likely being punctured. “Is that meant to look like me?” she asked.

“Sure is,” Jack said with a smirk. “I think she looks mighty fine, myself.” She turned back, looked at the dress again and seemed to nod to herself proudly. “I’ll move her into position, try and stay still here. They should be comin’ soon.”

Eliette stared at her. “Try not to get my horse killed in the process.”

“Better the horse than me,” Jack advised. “Or you for that matter.”

Eliette wasn’t sure she agreed, at least with the first part, given how frustrating Jack was becoming. But she didn’t argue, instead choosing to watch as Jack led the horse back to the road, tying it to a tree that stood just off it as if shrubbery-Eliette was trying to hide and failing inconspicuously.

And then Jack returned, moving to shift Eliette back far away from where everything was. “Stay outa sight. If you hear ‘em shoot me, leave alright? I can handle myself.”

Eliette pressed her tongue between her teeth and stared at Jack, not arguing but not agreeing either. Like Hell, she was going to try and make her way back home. She’d end up wandering the desert by herself. No, if Jack fell, she would just have to work out what she would do next. Try to offer _more_ money to the men?

She’d wait and see.

Jack didn’t move away from her, though her eyes looked out to the horizon, ears likely listening to the hear for any noise of travellers.

Eliette stayed, leaning against the tree and feel the cool air shift over her. It was getting cold, and without the warmth of her dress, she was starting to shiver as her body no longer felt the heat of intimacy.

“Earlier you mentioned…” Eliette began before holding her tongue. She was probably meant to remain quiet.

But Jack’s eyes turned and looked at her curiously. “Mentioned what?”

“Payment,” Eliette advised. “I thought you meant sex.”

“I did,” Jack advised. “But there’s a difference between payment and…what we were doing.”

“What’s the difference?” Eliette asked.

Jack grinned at her. “You’ll see,” she assured. “If we make it outta here.”

“Do you really think we’re going to die?” Eliette asked.

Jack laughed, “Darlin’, we’re all gonna go one way or another. Here and now, the odds are stacked against our survival, but you might just as easily storm off and step on a rattlesnake,” she said. “And then there’s little else I can do to save you.”

Eliette’s heart sunk at the idea. “How likely are there to be snakes nearby?” she asked.

“Too cold right now, but if you go over to those rocks, you’ll probably find one,” Jack said, and then grinned at Eliette in such a way, that she couldn’t tell if the woman was teasing her or not. “Relax. I won’t let you get bit. Didn’t let you get bit when we wandered the desert all those years ago.”

“No…if I recall, _you_ almost got bitten because you thought it would be funny to tease me!”

Jack gave a short laugh, “yeah. It was funny.”

“It was not! You could have died.”

Jack paused then, turning to look at her. “Careful, there. Might look like you care about me.”

Eliette paused, feeling the words sting against her. “Do you think that I don’t?” she asked.

Jack stared back at her, and blinked, her mouth parting to say something before her head whipped back towards the horizon. “There they are,” she said, pointing through the darkness. Eliette couldn’t see where she was pointed, but she didn’t doubt that Jack could see them.

She stood still, and then the sound of horse hooves beating on the ground could be heard before she saw the shifting shadows.

She tensed and went to grab at Jack’s hand, only to find the woman missing from beside her.

Eliette froze, feeling fear run through her as her eyes ran widely around, looking for her until she saw Jack crouching by the shrubbery, near the horse––waiting.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Eliette whispered a prayer to God, begging for the woman’s safety before she blinked and watched as Jack watched the men approach, slowing down as they apparently noticed the shrubbery-Eliette. There were four of them, and Eliette watched as they shifted off their horse from her position. So far, it seemed she was safe from their line of view.

They mumbled together, edging closer to the horse––already suspicious of its slackness.

From her vantage point, she watched as Jack pulled out her gun, aiming it.

As one of the men stepped closer to the horse, Jack’s gun went off, shooting the fellow in the head.

Eliette gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth as she pressed firmer against the tree, watching as the figure collapsed out of sight.

There was a scramble and Jack shifted low in the bushes, watching as the men tried to find the source of the gun, and just as they came up close to her, the gunslinger fired another shot, right into one of the men’s shoulder.

Jack rose then, proudly standing tall with a gun raised as only two other men remained, staring at her with their weapons out.

“You damned cunt. You shot us in the back!” One of them yelped. “That’s cowardly.”

“Hey now, I’ve done my plenty share of fair fightin’. Ain’t fair to have four of your good men against me.”

“It would have been against you and the whore.”

“Now, hey there. Lady Eliette is many things to me, but she ain’t a whore.” Eliette felt her chest warm at the statement until Jack’s grin widened. “Whores get paid.”

_Mother of God, she was going to kill the woman later_.

The men gave a soft chuckle, but none of their arms slackened, holding their weapons firm. “Perhaps we can fix this here, then,” the taller of the men stated, fixing his hat. “Lord Kessel gave a mighty big sum to take the Lady out, and as I see it, I only need to split it three ways now if you let us know where she is.”

“Depends. How much is a third split?”

“Fifteen dollars.”

Eliette’s breath caught. It was more than she offered Jack. She pressed tighter against the tree, watching as the woman seemed to mull the thoughts over. “Big sum, there. What are yah plans to use it once the job’s over?”

“Whores, poker. Move on to the next town.”

Jack laughed. “You and I have the same mind,” she said. “It’s more than Ellie offered me.” She paused, lowering her gun until it was facing the ground. Eliette’s stomach twisted as she pressed further against the tree. “Alright, you and I have a deal. Upfront payment and I’ll tell you where I hid her.”

“Billy, get the money.”

“But—“

“Now, Billy.”

The smaller of the men disappeared to the horses, getting the bag of coin. He came back, handing it to the taller men and stood still.

“Money when we’ve got the girl,” the taller men stated. “You can see it here that we’ve got it.” And he jiggled the bag, making sure the coins clicked as he held it. “I’ll split it nice and fair, and we’ll get on our way.”

“She’s over there,” Jack said, nodding to Eliette’s direction. “By the tree. You’ll find her in her underthings.”

Eliette squeaked. She had to leave, but where was there to run? She turned, looking through the limited flatlands around them. The trees thinned out, she’d been seen clearly if she ran for it, and the mountains were––

Gunshots sounded, and Eliette turned, whipping her head to see both of the men had fallen over dead. Jack sighed, pocketing his weapon and walked over, to where the fallen body of the taller man stood.

“’S alright, Ellie. No need to get your knickers in a twist, I was only lyin’.”

Eliette swallowed, drawing in a breath, and then walked over to where Jack stood. The gunslinger had picked up the other man’s hat, examining it before dropping it back down with a scowl as she switched it for the bag of coins.

“And the whore comment, Jack? Was that you ' _lying'_ , too?”

“Nah, gotta layer some truth in,” Jack said, looking up at her as she grinned. “Come now, not a single lie in what I said there. You ain’t a whore.”

“No, apparently I’m some depraved woman who lets you do all sorts of things to her.”

“Yup,” Jack said, her mouth popping over the letters as she picked up the bag of coins. “Believe me, it’s a compliment. Too many ladies are far too uptight. If any of them were half the woman you were, the world would be a sweeter place.”

It was almost endearing, though Eliette wasn’t sure how to take it. A part of her was insulted, and the other part flattered at the idea that Jack _preferred_ her over other women.

Eliette walked to her and watched as Jack flicked through the coins one-by-one. “Good for nothin’ liars,” she stated, before placing the coin back into the bag and shoving it into her pocket.

“This doesn’t excuse the fact that you shot them in the back. You promised them to _me._ “

“I told them what they wanted to hear,” Jack said, as crouched down and rifled through the men’s bodies. “I needed to catch ‘em off guard.”

“Because fighting them head-on was too good for you?”

Jack paused, looking over at her. “This ain’t a noblemen’s fight, Ellie. Once that boy had you, the other would have shot me and then you, right through the head. You fight to live, not for honour,” she scowled, before moving onto the next body, picking at things and shoving them in her pocket.

Eliette sighed, before shivering, pulling her arms tighter around herself. “Why couldn’t you have just––?“

“‘Cause I couldn’t. Now, do you wanna head back home or do you wanna let me know what your great big plan is? I imagine it’ll be some time before your old friends realise you’re still alive, so if you want the element of surprise, now’s the best time.”

Eliette watched as Jack rose and then began to move to the horses, going through the belongings on each of them, before she began undoing the saddle and bridle of two of them, moving to discard them behind the shrubbery.

“What are you doing?”

“He’ll send someone out looking for ‘em come morning. Don’t wanna make their job too easy for ‘em.”

“I see.”

“Could use some help though.”

“Pity there’s no one else around to help,” Eliette stated, letting the ice fill her voice. She may be thankful for Jack saving her, but she wasn’t going to get involved in the murder.

Jack muttered to herself, dragging and moving the bodies with the horses' help before she pulled back, reviewing everything. Eliette knew enough about animals' carcasses to know that come tomorrow, midday, the bodies would be well on their way to rotting with the heat of the sun.

But as Jack finished moving the bodies, disguising the items in the general brush of the scrub around them, Eliette considered her situation. Pride prevented her from selling her land. No, if she wanted a solution, she’d need to be clever about it.

Another option was to murder the Kessel’s, but she couldn’t do it herself, and that wasn’t something she wanted to ask of Jack.

There was another option, it involved the swallowing of some pride, but no so much to staunch her reputation and make her appear cowardly.

“Gotta plan?” Jack asked as she dusted her hands, having apparently decided she would not take one of the horses.

“I do,” she advised. “I’m going to invite them to tea.”

“And confront ‘em?” Jack said with a scoff. “Suit yourself, but I’ll be outta here before that happens.”

Eliette drew in a breath before she eyed Jack, watching as the woman fixed their horse that she was apparently taken to. “What if I paid you double?” She asked.

Jack paused before smiling slyly as she turned to look back to her. “Double what?”

“Double of what I agreed,” Eliette said.

“I don’t think you can afford that,” Jack said. “But…tell you what. I’ll take an advance. Pay me what’s owed for the night before we get you home and I’ll consider it.”

“I don’t have the coin on me.”

“I don’t mean the coin.”

Eliette swallowed, feeling a heat rise through her. “Here?” She asked.

“Nah, not here. Somewhere nearby, though.” Jack walked over to her, a swagger in her step. “I wanna hear you scream, darlin’. So pick your place carefully.” She turned on her heel then, “Now, let’s you get you dressed, hmm?”

Eliette went to the horse, reaching for the dress before she paused. There was a spray of blood and other viscus matter on it. She pulled it from the horse and held it up to examine and shivered as she saw the extent of the damage. It was one thing to wear something tattered, but a _stain_ what another thing altogether.

She removed the plants from it and placed it over the horse to take home. At the very least, her maidservants might be able to salvage some of the beadings from it and use bits of the material for something else. There was no need to discard it _entirely_.

She climbed up onto the horse, now saddled and bridled appropriately, and shifted herself in the seat to see Jack standing beside her.

“You’re not going to take one of them?”

“And leave you to lead a horse with your vision?” She scoffed. “Not likely. Move forward.”

Eliette obeyed, nudging forward in the seat as she fixed her petticoat. Jack climbed up easy, swinging her leg over the horse before comfortably setting behind her, her chest warm against Eliette’s back.

“What about them?” she asked, looking to the other horses.

“They’ll be fine,” Jack said. “Someone will come across them tomorrow and see their tame, probably snatch them up for work or coin.”

Jack took the reigns from her hand and nudged the horse forward, leading them into a trot.

“Here,” Jack said, and then Eliette felt the woman’s evening coat slide over her shoulders, providing much-needed warmth.

“Thank you,” she said. Now and again, Jack surprised her by being thoughtful and considerate. It was often short-lived, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Jack settled, her hand on either side of Eliette’s waist as she held the reins, but as the horse kept at a steady trot, one hand dropped away and settled to rest over her petticoat, on her thigh. The night was cool, the clouds having left giving a brightly lit-up sky with the stars and moon.

Even with her dim vision, she could see well enough ahead.

“Picked a place yet?” Jack asked, rocking her hips behind her.

“Seems like you have,” Eliette stated.

“Nah, can’t do it here on the saddle. Could start you up, if you like?”

Eliette swallowed, turning to look over her shoulder. “What do you want to do?”

“Pick a place,” Jack said, “And you’ll find out.”

“I don’t know where we are. Just…wherever you think is reasonable. Somewhere _off-road_ and away from anyone else.”

Jack nudged against her throat before she purred, “as you wish.” They rode for another few minutes, and then Jack was leading the horse off the road, into the general lands. Were it with anyone else, Eliette would be fearful that they wouldn’t be able to find their way back. But no one could navigate as Jack could.

Even where they had been truly, utterly lost in the desert a decade ago, Jack knew how to find their way back to civilisation, and then back home from there.

In the coolness of the desert, Jack led her to the cliffside where the rocks were warm, away from prying eyes. She slid off the horse from behind Eliette and landed on the dirt before she helped Eliette off the horse with more grace.

It was dark, in the shadows. Quiet, though a coyote howl in the far distance.

Jack paused, holding Eliette still, hands on her waist as she grinned at her. “I won’t cause any permanent damage,” she said as if that was Eliette’s biggest concern.

“Just tell me what you want from me.”

Jack leant forward, her hands holding her close as she kissed her softly and Eliette sighed, feeling the knots in her stomach loosen. She wasn’t afraid of what Jack wanted. She was afraid of how much she wanted it. How her desire pooled in her belly, and the moment Jack slid underneath her petticoat again, she was going to find out just how much Eliette ached for her.

Jack slid the jacket from her shoulders, dropping it to the ground and shifted Eliette to stand on top of it as she kissed her mouth with fevered passion. Teeth tugged on her lip, her tongue pressing against Eliette’s own.

Jack tasted of salt and whiskey as her hands drew over her, kissing and biting, until she pulled away and turned Eliette around suddenly, unlacing the corset before she carefully set it aside. And then moved to push the camisole’s sleeves down, tugging at the petticoat until Eliette was entirely out of all of her other clothes.

Jack was gentle, careful as her mouth kissing down Eliette’s throat, across her shoulder, as her hands paused to squeeze and caress over her chest, her ribs, her hips and thighs until Eliette stood naked before her.

Truly naked.

“ _Jack_ ,” she sighed. “Don’t leave me like this again. I won’t forgive you if you do it twice.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“With my life. But you take far too much delight in scandalising me.”

At that, Jack laughed. “Can’t help it. You look far too pretty when you blush red.”

Eliette felt the heat flush over her body, despite the cool air. Perhaps that was it between them, an indulgence in carnal delights. Was it enough?

Eliette eyes turned away, drawing in a breath as she felt Jack’s hand slid from her waist to her hips, brushing down her thighs. She wanted the gunslinger inside of her again, to feel her coaxing her to orgasm underneath the stars.

But Jack had other ideas.

“On your knees, now.”

Eliette swallowed, going to argue before she held it back. Carefully, she knelt before her and looked up at Jack, watching the woman’s wild eyes stare down at her, her mouth tugging into a wide grin as her brows cocked.

“Well?” She knew what to do.

Reaching to the laces, Eliette undid the trousers and pulled them down Jack’s legs, exposing her sex to the air.

Even in the dim moonlight, despite her poor vision, she could see the dampness on Jack’s pubic hair. Excitement from the night’s occurrence––from her, she hoped as she leant forward, brushing her thumb over the coarse hair as she heard Jack’s breath hitch, but it could have as easily been from the gunfight.

“Is this what you wanted from me, Jack?” She asked. “You could have asked me?”

“I’m askin’ now, ain’t I?” Jack said, low and warm in the air. “ _Ellie_ …“

These were the moments Eliette loved, as Jack tilted her head forward, mouth parting. The bits where her lover’s control slipped, and for a moment, Eliette could see how much she wanted her.

Her tongue came out, licking across the labia. With the movement, Jack’s hand combed through her hair, pressing and pushing against the pins as she curled her fingers tighter against Eliette’s scalp.

Eliette licked again, firmer this time, her tongue sliding over the arousal before she lifted a hand and slid her fingers between Jack’s thighs, stroking over the labia, where her tongue had been––and then inside of her, feeling her walls clench.

The hand in her hair curled tighter as Jack gasped, squeezing around the fingers before giving a short, hissed sigh. “By God, Ellie. You’ve been practicin’, huh?”

Eliette laughed as she looked up at Jack, watching her bite her lip before she groaned again.

She focused her attention on the clit, continuing to stroke inside of her as Jack shifted on her heels, hand reaching out to the cliffside, holding onto it as she panted above her.

It’d been some time since Eliette had done this for her. Usually, they fucked quickly, as they had in the carriage, or Jack took her time to ruin her utterly. There were few instances of their time together that Eliette was able to be as bold as she felt now, in the middle of the nowhere, listening to Jack’s unrestrained appreciation echo around them.

But yes, Jack was right, she _had_ been practising. Mostly with herself.

The woman ground against her face and Eliette drew in a short sharp breath before she took the clit between her teeth and sucked, feeling Jack clench again, her nails digging in her scalp.

Wetness was sliding down Eliette’s fingers, down her hand and wrist and Eliette moved her attention from the clit, to greedily slide her tongue over the entrance, across the vulva, before she flicked back to where Jack wanted her.

And _God_ , she wanted her.

“Keep there,” was the only command Jack uttered as she rocked against her face, her breath sharp and short before Eliette felt her shift.

She came, clenching around her fingers hard with a groan. The sound of her hand dragging against the loose rock as she shifted her grip to remain standing.

Eliette pulled back, sliding out of her as she licked her fingers, looking up at Jack with a smirk, as the woman’s eyes fluttered to look at her. “Did you like that?” She asked.

Jack panted, her chest rising and falling before she scowled. “Your turn, darlin’.”

Before Eliette could enquire as to what she meant, Jack had grabbed her, turned her around and shoved her to her face to the ground so that Eliette was on her hands and knees, before she lifted her hips.

The hand remained tight in her hair, and as Eliette gasped out, and it pressed her face hard against the ground as she felt Jack kicked her legs apart before she knelt behind her.

“Jack––!“

“Don’t worry, Ellie. I’m gonna take good care of you,” she assured, before sliding inside of her.

She would. Eliette’s hips rocked, sliding over her as she felt her body pressed against the dirt and fucked hard and rough. It was degrading the position. Uncomfortable and Eliette _adored_ it as she shifted against the jacket and dirt, feeling the small stones and dust press against her. She shouldn’t like this.

And if anyone else tried this, she would arrange for their death.

But Jack… Somehow the woman made her feel unashamed in the moment, like letting loose to her desire to be fucked in the dirt was a good thing.

“I wasn’t lyin’, Ellie. You’re better than a whore––not a whore between here and East that’ll let me do to them what you let me do.”

She was trying to upset her, foster some anger and Eliette tried, she really tried to let the words sting, but they felt like honey down her back as she rocked her hips over the fingers, feeling Jack’s other curl tighter in her hair, the pain on sparked her excitement all the more.

“If only the ladies of society could see how much of a bitch in heat you were for me. You put up a fight, but you and I both know the truth. You’ll let me do _anything_ I want.”

“Jack––“ she panted, feeling her thighs twitch. She gave a short squeeze around the woman and was rewarded with another finger entering her, sliding deeper inside and stretching her out.

“Aw, darlin’? You wanna come for me, out here where any stranger might hear you?” She felt Jack move, shifting closer. “Careful, any louder and someone might come and investigate, and then they’d find dear, Lady Eliette, legs spread and ass high for a gunslinger. But you’d like, that wouldn’t you? Someone watchin’ you degrade yourself for me?”

Not really, not truly because of the consequences that would follow. And yet the idea of it hummed through, and Eliette felt her back arch as Jack’s fingers worked over her sex until she was gasping loud and vocal, feeling her body convulse.

As she dropped down, leaning against the dirt, she felt Jack pat her back twice, her hand slicking against her shoulder blades. “Feel better?” She asked, and Eliette could hear the grin in her voice, pleased to feel her tense.

Eliette sat up, sucking in a breath and turned to face her Jack. “Well, then. Your payment’s made. I believe it’s time to go home.”

Jack’s expression shifted, the grin slackening before she nodded. Picking her hat up from the ground, she set it back on her head and stood up, fixing her pants. She didn’t say anything, but Eliette knew her candour had struck as sharp a slap to her face.

Eliette shifted onto her feet as well, re-dressing in her clothes, already knowing that, like her dress, her petticoat and corset were ruined as well, but at this point, she hardly cared. She could hardly come home naked on the back of the horse with Jack.

“Ellie,” Jack said, her voice soft as she brushed against her hand, calling her attention. “I was always gonna accept if you asked. Payment or no.”

Eliette blinked at her, feeling her chest tighten. “I know,” she said, though she wasn’t sure she did. It was a big thing for Jack to say, and perhaps the gunslinger was worried that she’d hurt her feelings.

Eliette stepped forward, fixing the woman’s shirt, letting her fingers brushed over her shoulder as she smoother the creases. “I meant what I said, Jack. I trust you with my life. There’s no one else I would…” she paused, feeling her cheeks heat at the end of that sentence. “Want to help me with such a predicament,” she deflected instead.

And yet she felt Jack’s hand nudge under her chin, lifting her face until they were eye-to-eye. Jack’s mouth parted, looking as though she was going to say something before she leant forward instead, brushing her lips against hers until Eliette sighed.

It was enough. They both knew what the other was trying to say.


End file.
